


...Really?

by carinam



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Humor, M/M, NG Codes, Work In Progress, a moment of relief where no one is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinam/pseuds/carinam
Summary: A short scene from an AU I'm writing where all the NG Codes are swapped, the mastermind is someone different, the mysteries are completely different, and basically everything goes down completely differently in canon, without any major change in characterisation for most characters (mastermind aside)After discovering Juzo's NG Code Munakata comes up with a plan to deal with it that... might not be the most effective but it will have to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick notes since this is pretty easy to follow without context but you ought to know that:  
> -munakata's mood is currently considerably lighter than we typically see in mirai hen because currently only one person has died and it's not chisa  
> -since this chapter is from juzo's perspective he is referred to using his given name while munakata is referred to by his family name. depending on who's perspective a scene in this fic is from, this will change  
> -this is the most WIP of WIPs so any advice, particularly regarding characterisation would be appreciated. I'm posting this mainly as a test to see if anyone is interested in this type of fic or whether I should just daydream ideas about it to myself and never write it haha, so if it does interest you please leave a comment, however brief, letting me know!  
> -i have no clue whether pin the tail on the donkey is a thing in Japan but apparently Juzo's childhood friends digged it so what do you know

“So that’s how it is.” Juzo muttered, glaring at the bangle on his wrist, eyes and voice dripping with frustration.

Munakata looked pensively at the ground, eyes whirring with thought before finally he frowned and shut them, nodding decisively.

  
“In that case there’s no other option.”

  
“Huh?”

  
Without a moment’s hesitation, Munakata started undoing his tie. It was obvious what his intentions were and Juzo did not like them.

  
“… _Really_?”

  
“What other choice do we have, you can’t expect to fight people without seeing them committing violence at least once, or seeing yourself punch them. This is the only way to avoid that.”

  
“I’m barely gonna be able to avoid _walls_ with a freaking blindfold!”

  
“Would you rather stay out of fights? There are other things you could do.”

  
“Hah! Not likely. Not gonna get me to dodge the action that easily. You won’t catch me skulking in the corner while you run off into the thick of it.”

  
“Well I wasn’t planning on running…”

  
“Shit I forgot. Friggin NG codes, I take it back don’t go running off into the thick of it. More like… confidently stride into the thick of it.”

  
“Power-walk into the thick of it?”

  
“Let’s stick with confidently stride.”

  
“Regardless, you are going to fight with me then?”

  
“Even if my NG code told me I couldn’t punch I’d still be there by your side. Sorry, no way ‘round it.”

  
Juzo didn’t miss the subtle proud smile that flashed across Munakata’s face for a fraction of a second before his usual serious expression returned. “In that case you’re going to have to use the blindfold. If you die the first time you punch someone you won’t be much use as a fighter.”

  
He sighed exasperatedly but Munakata was right. It was hard to think of a time when he wasn’t.

  
“Fine. It’ll be shame that I don’t get to see that punk’s face when I put a fist in it, but if it’s what it takes then I’ll deal. It’ll be like pin the tail on the donkey, only pin the fist on the traitor.”

  
“ _If_ Makoto Naegi is the traitor that is…”

  
“If? I thought it was pretty freaking obvious. You told him to kill himself didn’t you?”

  
Again Munakata stared at the ground thoughtfully. “Never mind. So you’re certain you can handle fighting without seeing then? That doesn’t sound easy.”

  
“Well it won’t be a walk in the park but it’s not like I’ve never fought a remnant in the dark before. Besides, I wasn’t kidding about pin the tail on the donkey, I was a champ at birthdays back in the day. Only problem was I kinda went overboard and broke the wall the donkey was pinned to. But hey, I might not have been invited to that kid’s parties ever again but I still won.”

  
“What kind of game of pin the tail on the donkey were _you_ playing?” Munakata failed to hide a chuckle.

  
“Ah it’s a competition isn’t it? It’s natural you go all out.”

  
“ _You broke a wall._ ”

  
“Yeah I broke a wall. It's not like I did it on purpose.”

  
“Are you going to break a door trying to open it?”

  
“Hey hey that was when I was like 10 I know how to hold back now.”

  
“Have you been training in pin the tail on the donkey along with your boxing training?”

“Who’d have time for that? What kid above 10 even plays pin the tail on the donkey anyway?”

  
“You could always try smashing watermelons. That also allows you to practice your blindfold skills.”

  
“Hey when we get outta here we should take a day off at one of the not fucked up beaches. I’ll kick you and Yukizome’s arse at watermelon smashing!”

  
“ _If_ we get out of here. If we want to survive it will take more than just platitudes about the future, we’ll have to take actions right now.” Munakata said seriously, returning to the sombre mood.

  
“Of course. And for real I mean it, blindfolded or not I’ll kick anyone in your way’s arse, you can count on me,” he grinned determinedly. “Naegi, Gozu, all his little buddies can eat my fists if that’s what you need.”

  
“Good. Hold still.”

  
Munakata took the tie that had been sitting in this hands and wrapped it over his friend’s eyes, then began to tie it tightly behind his head. Juzo has to lean over slightly to get his head low enough that Munakata could reach, then they both ended up crouching to make the whole thing easier. He tried to ignore the way his heart thumped a little louder when Munakata’s arms reached around the back of his head, and swallowed any comments he was tempted to make about what kinda thoughts being blindfolded brought to mind. He’d had years of practice stopping himself from saying shit like that, and stopping himself from saying so much more. It wasn’t that hard anymore.

  
“Is that too tight?”

  
It was pretty tight but that was probably for the best, if the tie ended up slipping off in the middle of a fight it’d be about as much use as a gun with no bullets.

  
“Nah it’s good.”

  
“Can you see?”

  
“Not a thing. Could be an army of Monokumas in front of me for all I know.”

  
“Good. There are no Monokumas for the record, just me.”

  
“Well that’s a relief.”

  
“Well, we only have so much time before we get put to sleep again, we should go.”

  
“Yeah uh… Go where?” Juzo staggered to his feet and tried to reach for a wall to use as a guide. It occurred to him suddenly that he probably looked ridiculous. Reaching out wildly his hand finally made contact with something that wasn’t a wall. It was a hand. A hand that was suddenly holding his hand. Oh fuck.

  
“Uh Munakata… You sure this is the best way of going about this?”

  
“Well it’s easier than just giving you directions. This is the most effective way to lead you is it not?”

  
No amount of denial in the world could hide the way his heart was beating right now. “Well yeah, but is there not any other way we could-"

  
“Would you rather we link arms? Or I carry you?”

  
“…Holding hands is fine. Just let go before we actually get to them ok?”

  
“Of course. Are you ready?”

  
“Right beside you big guy.”

  
So trying to focus on more important things than who’s fingers were currently laced in his, Juzo followed Munakata’s lead, stumbling at first but soon regaining his grace as he adjusted to the lack of vision. Soon the embarrassment and… other feelings subsided as they continued their journey down the series of corridors that led them towards a certain hero who’d been long overdue a quick and personal display of exactly what Juzo’s talent was.


End file.
